Zones in a well are often fractured to increase production and/or allow production of hydrocarbon reservoirs adjacent a well. To ensure proper fracturing of zones it is useful to monitor the fracturing operations.
Efficient multi-stage well treatment such as fracturing can be a challenging operation that is often complicated by the difficulty of obtaining information about the progress of the treatment of the various stages, as well as the difficulty of properly locating and/or relocating various and different types of downhole tools, devices, objects, materials or other features for treatment of different stages within the same well and/or well interval. Frequently, it can be necessary with some types of multi-stage operations to retrieve downhole tools between stages, so that one stage or sub-stage of treatment can be completed and/or treatment of the next stage or sub-stage can begin, and or to lower a tool, device, object, material or other item from the surface. Each additional trip up or down the well adds time, cost and risk of improper treatment to the operation.
The industry is desirous of multi-stage treatment methods, systems and/or technology with improved efficiency and/or efficacy, e.g., that can effect multi-stage well treatment with better information gathering and/or fewer trips into and/or out of the well.